The Stalker seeks vengeance (One Shot)
by Komato Beast
Summary: *Spoiler warning for both HDN and Warframe* Set after the conquest ending, a assasin appears to take vengeance on Nepgear for her past crimes. I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, nor Warframe


**Nepgear POV**

It's been five years since that dreadful day, the day I found the cursed sword, the day I had to kill the other CPUs in order to be able to kill the Deity of Sin... The day I became the CPU of all of Gamindustri... All those years were calmed ones, yet I still have the guilt of doing it and if I could go back to the past to prevent it all from happening... I don't know what it means, but, the same day I became the CPU of Gamindustri, a mail appeared in my inbox, still to this day, I don't know what could it mean, it was like...

**From: ? ? ?**

**Your actions have consequences...**

That message... actions have consequences... I think it's very true, I have to suffer the consequences of guilt and remorse for what I did, I've always tried to get that thought out of my head for all this time, with no results, it would have been better if I did not even thought of putting the sword on my hands...

I am still in the basilicom, alone, it's nighttime, I try to get some paper work done, but for this time, it's more complicated and time consuming than other times, why? I try to concentrate harder, but the inner lights of my room start flickering and with them, I hear a weird sound alongside a wave of black smoke that appears in front of me... What is happening?!

?: "_I know your every move, Nepgear..._"

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!" I exclaim while pulling out Gehaburn, ready to attack whoever is talking to me.

?: "_Nepgear, you can't run from your past..._"

"Stop talking and reveal who you are!" I activate my HDD form, the lights flicker again and another wave of smoke appears in front of me... If I don't find out who is talking...

?: "_There is no salvation for your crime against them..._"

That voice... It knows what I did? No, only the oracles and I know what truly happened, this must be a hallucination...

?: "_I AM YOUR RECKONING!_"

"Stop it at once! Show me yourself!" I shout at it angrily while adopting a fighting stance, it sounded more aggresive and angry than the previous time while threatining me! It's clear that it wants to fight!

The lights flicker once more, and another wave of smoke appears, but when it fully dissapears, a kneeled figure is there, with a sword surely bigger than Gehaburn on his back, I only have a bad feeling about this...!

The same kneeled figure stands up and grabs his sword and quickly adopts a alert stance, if he wants to fight he will fight!

_**PUF!**_

Wha? My HDD form just deactivated by itself without me wanting to, what just happened?

?: "_Your goddess powers are USELESS!_"

Did he just deactivated my HDD form?! How?! I-I can still fight him like this though...

"Come on, whoever you are, I still can fight you, even with powers or not!"

He doesn't respond to me, he swings his sword and from it, what seems like blue energy waves come fast at me, I can barely block them with Gehaburn, one of them actually hits me!

I try to hit him with my sword, but he doesn't seem to stagger not even a little, he doesn't seem hurted at all! In response, he hits me with his sword instead, the strike sends me flying and I hit a wall, this forces me to drop Gehaburn, and from what I see, it's too far away. I try to drag to where my sword is, but the unknow figure teleports in front of me, grabs me by the neck and raises me...

?: "_Did you really think there would be no repercussions?_"

He says this to me, now I realise, that mail from my inbox was him, warning me about his coming...

**No one POV**

The assasin while grabbing Nepgear from the neck, stabs his sword into her, and before Nepgear dies, she says her last words...

Nepgear: "I-I failed to protect Gamindustri, now I pay for it..."

The assasin pulls his sword out from the dead body of Nepgear, guards it again into his back and kneels down...

? :"_Justice is served, Nepgear has been executed._"

**Thank you for reading this short one shot of mine, please, do not hesitate to write what you think about it.**


End file.
